The administration of aerosol formulations of medicaments by means of pressurized, metered-dose inhalers (MDIs) is used widely in therapy, such as in the treatment of obstructive airway diseases and asthma. Compared with oral administration, inhalation provides more rapid onset of action while minimizing systemic side effects. Aerosol formulations can be administered by inhalation through the mouth or topically by application to the nasal mucosa.
Formulations for aerosol administration via MDIs can be solutions or suspensions. Solution formulations offer the advantage of being homogeneous in nature with the medicament and excipient completely dissolved in the propellant vehicle. Solution formulations also obviate physical stability problems associated with suspension formulations and thus assure more consistent uniform dosage administration while also eliminating the need for surfactants.
The administration of aerosol solution formulations via MDIs is dependent upon the propulsive force of the propellant system used in its manufacture. Traditionally, the propellant comprised a mixture of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) to provide the desired solubility, vapor pressure, and stability of the formulation. However, since it has been established in recent years that CFCs are environmentally harmful because they contribute to the depletion of the Earth's ozone layer, it is desirable to substitute environmentally safe hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) propellants or other non-chlorinated propellants for environmentally harmful CFC propellants in aerosol inhalation formulations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,295 discloses the use of propellant systems consisting of combinations of HFCs, which may also contain a saturated hydrocarbon component, suitable for application in the fields of home products such as hair lacquers, anti-perspiration products, perfumes, deodorants, paints, insecticides and the like.
It is known in the art that certain HFCs have properties suitable for use as propellants for the aerosol administration of medicaments. For example, published European patent Application No. 0 372 777 (EPO89312270.5) describes the use of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134(a)) in combination with at least one "adjuvant" (a compound having a higher polarity than the HFC-134(a)) and a surface active agent to prepare suspension and solution formulations of medicaments suitable for administration by the aerosol route. Also, PCT Published Application No. W091/11496 (PCT/EP91/00178) discloses the use of 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFC-227), optionally mixed with other propellant components, for use in preparing suspension aerosol formulations of medicaments.
It has now been found that the use of propellant systems containing an HFC and a cosolvent in aerosol solution formulations presents a chemical stability problem that has not been previously recognized or resolved in the prior art. This is because in such HFC propellant/cosolvent systems, the medicament may interact with the cosolvent and/or water present in the system to produce decomposition or degradation products. It has now further been found that the addition of an acid, either an inorganic acid or an organic acid, to the HFC propellant/cosolvent system provides the requisite chemical stability to the medicament.